What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse
by DragonRaiderX9
Summary: Dracula lays dead, yet Simon Belmont is plagued by unending pain. When the legions of the night rise once again, can Simon overcome his suffering to defeat the evil Count once and for all?
1. The Dream

Greetings all, and welcome to my first dive into Castlevania fanfiction. This is for one of my favorite CVs, the grossly underrated Castlevania II: Simon's Quest.

Get ready for old school undead action! In word form.

-

**Chapter 1**

**The Dream  
**

The pain…it's become unbearable. Two years have passed since I dueled the evil Count, and ever since I have been plagued with never ending torment. The injuries I suffered back then still flare with agony. My heart; it feels as though the devil himself gnaws upon its very essence. But perhaps I should start at the beginning.

My name is Simon Belmont. Like my ancestors before me, I have taken up the family whip, the Vampire Killer, and the five mystic sub-weapons to fight against the legions of the night. And what is the source of this plight? The embodiment of all malevolence in the world: Count Dracula.

For centuries, Dracula has been a threat to the land of Transylvania. Though he is repeatedly defeated, he always finds a way to return from Death's icy grip. Perhaps this is because the Grim Reaper has sworn allegiance to the lord of the night. No one knows for sure. Two years ago, he returned to Transylvania, summoning forth his fortress of the undead, Castlevania.

With a lifetime of training at my back, I fought my way through Castlevania, battling the Count's servants until I reached the pinnacle of the castle. It was there that I defeated Dracula, and restored peace to Transylvania. But tragically, the peace was short lived.

It started subtly enough; a disappearance here, another one there. Over the coming months, the forest housing Castlevania's ruins was rumored to become haunted. Naturally, I traveled to the nearby town of Ghulash to investigate. It seemed, however, that I traveled in vain. The citizens were content enough. Most of them seemed to believe that the missing persons were simply careless; the surrounding terrain was very unforgiving. Only a select few actually believed that Dracula's influence had returned. Knowing it was my duty to search for the truth, I made the treacherous journey to where Castlevania once stood. But the ruins were empty, and an eerie silence pervaded the structure.

This was two months ago, and I have since returned to my home town of Warakiya. I lived alone, a tragic side effect of Dracula's influence. My mother and father, aged and wise, refused to stand by while the Count's minions run amok. The rest of my remaining family took up arms as well. But it seemed Dracula had become wiser himself. His minions targeted and overwhelmed the Belmont Clan while I was in his castle. When I returned victorious, I was disheartened to learn that I was the last surviving Belmont.

I contemplated these events as I walked the streets under the twilit sky. I had decided to visit the local pub in hopes of distracting myself from my pain. The streets of Warakiya were calm in the dim light, but raucous laughter could be heard from the distant pub.

I entered the establishment and set down to my favorite table. The waitress, a woman by the name of Susanne Johnson, brought me a bottle of whiskey at my request. Seeing her reminded me of my other problem. I was the last Belmont; unless I sired a child, then the clan of vampire hunters would end with me. Yet, I was certain I was not long for this world. I glanced at Susanne, who returned it with a wink. She was but one of many women who would not object to my courtship. But it would be cruel to start a relationship knowing it could not last. It was a crisis of conscience versus necessity, with no clear solution in view.

"Hey Simon!" called one of the regulars, a man whom had never formally introduced himself. "You're really putting it away today, ain't ya?"

"Don't criticize the lad," added an older gentleman. "You and I both know that liquor is the secret to the Belmont's success. Would a sober man walk willingly into the jaws of death?" At this the gathering burst with laughter. Trying to maintain a jovial façade, I waved and gave a weak smile.

"I swear, you look paler every time I see you, hon," said Susanne, who had made her way back over to my table. "You feelin' alright? Gettin' plenty to eat?"

"Yes," I lied. In truth my appetite had waned consistently as the pain endured. "My nights have been restless these past moons, and I suppose they had taken their toll." This much was true. Ever since I had returned from Ghulash, I have has this feeling of malcontent. It started as a small swell, but has gradually grown larger. It felt as a bubble on the verge of bursting. I have spent many sleepless nights because of this.

Susanne smiled compassionately. "Well, you be sure to hit the hay early tonight. And don't drown yourself in this foul substance." She motioned to the whiskey. "It won't help, not one bit."

I thanked her for her concern. Looking towards the other residents, I realized that being in their company would not bring me any relief. Thus, I paid for the whiskey and made my way home.

Changing into my night ware, I climbed into my bed, hoping to account for lost sleep. My first efforts were interrupted as my wounds began their agonizing attack against my soul. For an hour I suffered in silence; I did not scream lest I disturb my neighbors, many of whom only slept soundly knowing that a protector was close by. After the hour's pass, the pain lessened to the dull throb that had become the norm.

It was then that I felt the swell once more. It had grown more massive than ever, and it felt as though a great power was aching to burst forth. I prayed that this feeling would calm, and that the world would right itself.

My prayers were not answered.

In an instant, it was a though malice swept over the land. All of the evil I felt two years ago returned in full force, with one difference. Castlevania, the dark symbol of Dracula's power, did not radiate with malevolence as it once did. I hoped against hope that this meant that I was mistaken; that this feeling meant nothing.

I don't know when, but I drifted into an uneasy sleep. I am not sure what I saw in those dreams; vague shapes oozing with sinister intent were the prominent feature. At least, until she appeared. She was beautiful, so much so that I can not think of any greater words to describe her. When she spoke, it was as if the greatest of composers joined to create a majestic melody, which was afterward magnified to several times in quality.

"Simon…" she called, allowing my name to echo in my mind's ear.

"Who are you?" I heard myself ask. I found it strange, as I had not even considered responding prior to this. It was as if I was witnessing a separate encounter between this maiden and another Simon.

"Simon," she repeated, more distinctly. "For two long years now, you have been plagued with an unending torment of pain. As you may have guessed, this is no normal injury. Your victory over Dracula was not complete. Upon his death, he cast a curse over both you and the land of Transylvania."

"A curse…?" I pondered.

"It has taken two years to fully realize, but the legions of the night have awakened once more. It's only a matter of time before they overwhelm the peaceful citizens. As for you; your curse has almost run its course. Your life is measured in weeks, if not days."

I bowed my head in sorrow. I had suspected this, but to hear it spoken aloud was disturbing indeed. "What can I do to save the land?"

The maiden smiled. "Even with your death imminent, you continue to place priority on your land. But there is a way to solve both problems. You must revive the evil Count and defeat him once more."

"Revive Dracula!" I gasped. "How can you even suggest such a thing?!"

The maiden's expression grew somber. "The only way to lift the curse is to destroy Dracula. The problem is that he won't revive by himself for another ninety-eight years."

"Even if I weren't cursed, I wouldn't live to see that day."

"Yes, but should the Belmont Clan fall…" she left her sentence unfinished, but I knew what she meant.

It was my duty to end the curse on myself and sire children so that the Belmont family would live on. On the outside, it might seem a selfish endeavor, but it was ultimately necessary. "How can I achieve this goal?"

"Dracula is clever," continued the maiden. "He foresaw his destruction and that you might seek to revive him. Such a forced revival would leave him weakened for a time, susceptible to your holy power. The only way for you to revive him is to set fire to his remains at the bottom of Castlevania. Thus, he had his remains spread to five different mansions: Berkeley, Rover, Brahm, Bodley, and Laruba."

"I know of these mansions! They are spread all across Transylvania. Even if I forsake sleep, it will take days to reach them all and return to Castlevania. With the curse in place, I can't possibly maintain the vitality necessary for such an undertaking." I was despondent. Dracula had truly thought of everything.

"I can help you, Simon. Go to any church and pray, pray to God for the strength to continue this noble endeavor. I will bless you with my power, restoring your stamina and keeping the curse at bay. But this is but a temporary solution. Unless you defeat Dracula, then the curse will surely kill you."

I stood for what seemed like forever. The path ahead was fraught with peril. Still, my choice was clear. "I will accept this mission," I said at last. "I will revive my arch nemesis and slay him. I do this willingly, knowing that the good will of Transylvania, nay, the world is at stake."

The maiden smiled widely. "You are brave, but be warned: the curse is spreading rapidly. Traversing the land won't be a simple matter, and some of the mansions may be hidden. But you have one thing on your side: Dracula's arrogance. He is so sure of his victory that he gave you the tools for a fighting chance. Hidden across the land are thirteen clues to solving the riddle of his curse. Find them, for they will prove invaluable. Also, though Dracula's remains seethe with evil, do not be afraid to use their power. They might make the difference between life and death."

I almost laughed aloud. Centuries ago my family was banished from Warakiya because the locals feared the power that could defeat Dracula. I pondered briefly what the villagers would think if they knew I used the Count's remains to empower me. "The thought of tapping into Dracula's power fills me with dread. Yet if it must be done, so be it."

Upon these words, the maiden began to disappear. "Your journey will begin as soon as you wake," came the maiden's fading voice. "Be brave, Simon Belmont. Good luck!"

For a brief moment, all was silence. Then, my consciousness came flooding back to me. I sat up abruptly in the early morning light, knowing what I must do. There was no doubt in my mind that what I saw was no mere dream. After consuming some bread, I dressed and readied myself for my quest.

I went into my back room where I kept my weapons. I knew now that these weapons were also affected by the curse. The Vampire Killer lay dormant as a simple leather whip, devoid of the massive power it had displayed two years prior. The mystic sub-weapons were in a worse condition. The curse had consumed all of their power, and they would be nothing but a hindrance to me. I did not allow myself to stoop in sorrow at the ever increasing difficulties, but resigned myself doubly to my quest.

Armed only with a weakened whip, I set off towards the town of Jova. The legions of the night would give everything they had to stop me, but I had to persevere. The fate of humanity was in my hands once again.

-

Well, there's the prologue. What do you guys think? I welcome constructive criticism.


	2. The Curse Spreads

Well, no reviews yet, but I'm not giving up! I really hope I can bring order to the seemingly confusing world of Simon's Quest.

Enjoy!

-

**Chapter 2**

**The Curse Spreads  
**

After four hours of travel, I arrived at the town of Jova. It was a bustling village, full of content townsfolk. It seemed the curse hadn't spread this far. It wasn't long before I noticed a gathering in the town square. I approached in hopes of discovering the source of the meeting.

"Greetings, good people of Jova," I called to them.

"Huh? Who's there?" came a response from somewhere in the crowd. "Oh! Belmont, it's you." Emerging from the crowd came the mayor of the Jova, a man from the Thaxton family.

"What is all the commotion?" I asked Mayor Thaxton.

He shook his head. "I'll tell you back at my house, hold on one minute." He turned to face the crowd, who had been watching us. "It's all right, folks! Belmont here's on the job. Go about your business and we'll see the trouble solved."

The gathering seemed satisfied, though I was a little uneasy about being volunteered for work I had not the time for. Motioning for me to follow, the mayor led me back to his house.

"Alright then," began Mayor Thaxton, once we had settled ourselves. "Since late last night we've been having trouble on the Dead River, which flows right through here. An eerie fog has spread across it, and anyone who sails in ends up right back at the dock. It's like someone's bewitched the thing."

"The curse…," I mused aloud.

"Curse?" he repeated. "What curse?"

I shook my head. "A curse has been spread across Transylvania. I am traveling now to break the curse."

"And who, might I ask, placed this curse upon our fair land?" demanded Mayor Thaxton.

I sighed. "It is none other than Count Dracula."

The mayor stood agape. "Dr…Dracula?! I thought you killed him?"

"I did. But it seems he had a contingency plan. The curse has just now taken affect. I only wish I was alerted sooner. Perhaps I could've broken it before it took hold."

"Who alerted you, and why didn't he tell anyone else?" asked Mayor Thaxton.

I thought about this for a minute. Tales of a dream maiden wouldn't exactly inspire confidence. "A wise sage visited me last night. He wanted to waste no time in informing me, so he didn't stop in any other towns."

"Ah, that explains it. In any case, I trust you're taking the necessary steps to solve this problem?"

"Yes," I agreed.

"Good, then get going. I shall send letters via carrier pigeons warning the other towns to be on their guard." Wasting no time, Mayor Thaxton stood up and went to his desk. "You may see yourself out. Good luck, Belmont!"

"Thank you, Mayor Thaxton. I feel better knowing the towns are aware of the crisis." I turned and left the building.

The town's clock tower read eleven o'clock. My time was dwindling, yet I felt good about the morning's events. Besides warning the townspeople, I had solved my dilemma of where to go after Jova. I decided to head east, towards Berkeley Mansion. I had just reached the town border when a shout of "Holy Water!" caught my attention. Turning, I saw the source of the shout to be a merchant standing outside of his shop. Out of morbid curiosity, I went to speak with him.

"Holy Water!" repeated the merchant. "Is your path obstructed? Holy Water will show you the way!"

"Is that so?" I said to the merchant. "How can I know your word is true?"

"Oh-ho!" cried the merchant. "Master Belmont, it has been too long since last we met."

"Ah, yes. I remember you now. You once tried to sell me your Holy Water."

"To which you politely declined. Understandable of course, as the Belmont family has powerful Holy Water of its own. But…," he paused. "That makes me wonder what you're doing here."

I hesitated before answering. I didn't want rumors of my weakness to spread. "You said your Holy Water could clear passageways. Mine does not possess that ability. Care to elaborate on the subject?"

The merchant brightened. "Ah, yes! You see, across Transylvania there are false walls, floors, and so forth, made from blocks crafted by magic. Oh, they seem solid to the touch, to be sure. But they conceal hidden things. Some villagers have even been known to hide in their own houses using such blocks. But a touch of my Holy Water makes it disappear. And it can be used as many times as one could want! Here, come with me into my store."

Intrigued, I followed the man into his shop. Once inside he went to the side wall where a number of building blocks were kept. "I keep some of these blocks with me for just this purpose." He carried one of the blocks to the center of the room. "First, I want you to touch it. A man such as yourself should be able to sense the magic in the block."

I did as the man asked. While the building block felt normal to the touch, I could also feel the magical energy flowing through it. "It is as you say."

The merchant smiled. "Now, try breaking the block with your whip."

Nodding, I drew the Vampire Killer and struck the block with all my might. Not a scratch marred the surface.

"The magic reinforces the blocks, making them strong. Why don't you try again?" he suggested.

Thus, I took a second lash, then a third, and finally a fourth. When I was done, the surface remained unblemished.

The merchant's smile only grew. "Now, try using my Holy Water. Let me just mark the bottle real quick. There, 'B' for Belmont. Now, just toss the entire vial at the block. Don't worry, it's on the house."

Feeling dubious, I did as he instructed. I felt no surprise, when the bottle shattered. I _was _surprised, however, when the liquid began melting through the building block, until eventually there was nothing left but the liquid. But nothing could compare to my astonishment when I felt a weight take appear in my hand. Looking down, I saw that the same bottle I had just thrown has reappeared in my hand. I knew because of the 'B' the man had drawn with his quill. Upon a secondary look, I noticed that the liquid and shards of glass had disappeared from the floor.

I turned to face the merchant. "How do I know this is no deception?"

His smile didn't falter for an instant. "The magic on my Holy Water is strong, surely you can feel that." He spoke the truth, but still. "Go ahead, toss it again."

I tossed the bottle and watched it shatter. I quickly turned my attention to my hand to witness the Holy Water reappearing. The transition was seamless; one instant the hand was empty, the next it was clutching the vial of Holy Water. While my own Holy Water possessed the same capability, I was astounded to find that a mere merchant was capable of the same enchantments. Devoid of any doubts, I asked the merchant how much it cost.

"Normally, I charge one hundred coins for this product. But since you're a Belmont, and sure to use it for noble purposes, I shall only charge fifty." The man outstretched his hand to accept either the money or his vial.

I happily paid his price; a bargain to be sure. I bade him farewell and left his store. I had almost left town when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Heading to Berkeley Mansion, are we?" said an aged voice.

I was shocked to hear him speak my destination so soon after I had decided it. But I didn't let that show. "I don't see how that is any of your concern," I replied as a gently removed the man's hand from my shoulder.

"You'll be needing this White Crystal if you go," he continued. "It's yours for just fifty coins."

"Thank you, but no thank you," I answered. "I have no need for silly trinkets. Now, I must be off."

"As you wish. But heed my advice. The clue you seek is in the town of Veros." said the aged one. "You'll be sorry."

I turned to get a better look at the stranger, but I was dumbfounded to find that he had already vanished. Clearing my mind of the encounter, I exited the town and made my way into the Jova Woods.

-

Alright, there's number 2. The chapters won't be terribly long at first, but they'll get better and more interesting to boot.


	3. The Forces of the Night

I admit that last chapter was a bit uninteresting, but I wanted to get another chapter up. This one should be interesting enough to keep your attention.

-

**Chapter 3**

**The Forces of the Night  
**

It was noon as I left the village and entered the Jova Woods. It was a small forest, and my travels through it would be short. Several minutes into my trek, I was visited by a peculiar sensation. Unable to determine its origin, I made my way through the forest, maintaining my in-bred vigilance.

It wasn't long before I reached a river. It was one of the branches of the Dead River. It flowed serenely, but I did not allow myself to relax. An underground river below Castlevania acted similarly, but was in truth seething with monsters. With my eyes peeled, I trekked across the stone bridge, but my passage into the Veros Woods went unabated.

As the sound of the river faded, I once again felt a strange sensation. When I could no longer hear the river, I realized with a start what it was. There was no sound resonating in the forest! Not the sounds of animals playing, nor the sound of the wind across the branches. It was as if the life had been choked out of the area.

Then I heard it! A rustle, off to my left. I turned to face it, only to hear more from directly behind me. I drew Vampire Killer and steeled myself for battle. I was not disappointed. Out of the bushes came a familiar but unwelcome sight. A human skeleton, still bearing trace amounts of flesh, stumbled out of the foliage. It must have been a recently animated servant, for the skeletons I remembered were surefooted and nimble.

More skeletons began to appear all around me. I counted a dozen or so, all armed with a simple short sword. The first staggered forward, only to fall to pieces with a single lash of my whip. This confirmed my belief that they were new recruits, not having had the time to become stronger. A simple leather whip was enough to combat them, considering they possessed no skill with their own blades. Within half a minute, all of my opponents lay scattered before me.

My feeling of triumph was short-lived, however, as more of the skeletal warriors arrived to replace those that had fallen. Knowing that fighting them would only waste my time, I hurried forward. I paced myself, making decent time while staying ahead of my foes. Any that crossed my path were quickly disposed of.

As time wore on, I spotted a structure in the distance. I suspected it to be Berkeley Mansion, but before I could take a closer look, I heard a howl from nearby. To my great surprise, a werewolf tore out of the forest only seconds later. I couldn't believe my eyes; a werewolf in broad daylight? I could tell right away that there was something odd about this one. It stood erect on its hind legs and attempted to fight me via fisticuffs. Then I realized that this creature wasn't a werewolf, but rather a wolfman. Wolfmen were a vile creation of the evil Count; wolves given fighting skills and the ability to walk with only two legs. Still, knowing what it was wouldn't help me in fighting the beast.

The skeletons were some distance away by this point, so I was free to focus on my new adversary. It dodged my first attacks and attempted to charge me. When he came within range, I grabbed its outstretched arm and flung him over my shoulder. Before it could climb to its feet, I managed to strike him once with Vampire Killer. I readied a secondary lash, but it had already resumed a fighting stance. I smirked when it charged again; it seemed as though intelligence wasn't added along with these new fighting skills.

I attempted to grab it arm once again, only to find myself the victim of my own technique. It hurled me through the air as I had done to it, and I landed on my back some ways away. It wasn't done, though, as I saw it leap high above me in an attempt to crush my body. Having mere seconds to react, I stuck my feet up into the air, knees bent to absorb the impact, causing the wolfman to land, its feet using mine as a platform. It was surprised by this turn of events, giving me a chance to deal the coup de grace to my foe with my whip. Its body was thrown back and crumpled on the ground. Climbing to my feet, I eyed its fallen form with suspicion, but it remained motionless.

The skeletons had drawn near by now, so I wasted no time in making my way forward. Several minutes later, I reached the structure I had seen earlier. I worn sign out front read 'Berkeley Mansion', confirming my earlier assumption. I steeled myself for anything and walked inside. Once there, I was appalled to find that I could go no farther. The closest landing to me was about ten feet above where I stood, well above my jumping distance. Even if I had been tempted to try, before me lay a pool of unknown depth. While I am an adept swimmer, no man can swim clad in armor. Sighing heavily, I left the mansion to consider my options.

As I stepped into the open air, I was once again disturbed by the lack of wind. I chided myself for wasting time fretting over something so simple. Focusing, I recalled the strange old man I met back in Jova. He said the clue I sought lie in the town of Veros. As it was nearby, I decided it would be worth the trip.

An uneventful half-hour later, I entered Veros. It was late afternoon now, and people were closing their shops for the evening. The prospect of finding the clue to Dracula's Riddle was daunting. In times like this, I relied on my instinct to lead the way. More than once my life was saved in Castlevania by allowing instinct to choose the right path. Acting on a hunch, I entered the nearby weapon store.

The shopkeeper was nowhere to be found, yet the door had been unlocked. At first it seemed like an ordinary shop, but something caught my eye. Against one of the walls was an unusual pile of bricks. I decided to test my Holy Water on it, and was not disappointed. The bricks melted away to reveal a book.

Before I even touched it, I could tell the book was steeped in evil. Surely this was one of Dracula's clues. The book contained but a single page, whose sentence was written in all capitals, and was enlarged to fill its entirety. The text read, _CLEAR A PATH AT BERKELEY MANSION WITH A WHITE CRYSTAL_. I cursed myself for not listening to that elderly man. Sighing, I turned to leave when I voice stopped me.

"What are you doing!?" cried a terrified voice from the store's counter. I turned to find the shopkeeper had apparently come in from the back room. "Why are you holding that accursed tome? I sealed it there so that no one would be exposed to its evil. For what purpose do you need it?"

I bowed. "Begging your apology, good sir. I require this tome for my travels; it is a clue to…"

"I don't care what it is!" exclaimed the agitated clerk. "Leave now! And let me never catch you in here again! May that evil thing be forever on your head!"

Before he could say it again, I rushed out the door. Not wishing to see whether the man had attracted attention, I hurriedly left town.

As I traveled back through the Veros Woods, I met with more of the skeletons who sought my life. I even had to fight two more wolfmen. But just as I thought I was getting on top of the situation, the sun set.

The change was drastic; the skeletons before me straightened themselves. Now moving with determination, the closest one swung its sword at my throat. A normal man would have fallen at that point, as this skeleton's aim was precise and purposeful. I struck it with my whip, only for it to resist the blow and ready for another attack. A second lash finished it off before it could strike, but the other skeletons nearby continued as the first had. And as their predecessor, they required two strikes from Vampire Killer to give them eternal rest.

Fighting like this, I soon reached the river, only to find that the bridge had been attacked! Only parts of the bridge remained; in some spots only the supports remained. It looked crossable, but only just. Realizing that this was the best I could hope for, I gave thanks to God and proceeded. I marched as far up the bridge remains as I could. I leapt onto the support pillar, now supporting nothing but air. Hopping from there I found myself on an intact section of bridge.

Before I continue forward, however, I heard several splashes from below. Three fishmen leapt onto the bridge, each turning to pierce me with a menacing glare. These enemies were far more coordinated than the skeletons, but less so than the wolfmen. Two lashes each made short work of my aquatic foes. I continued across the ruined bridge in a similar matter, pausing to fend off any imminent attack before my next jump.

Once on land, I hurried through the Jova Woods, wanting nothing more than to reach the safety of the town. Looking back, I don't know why I harbored such a foolish hope. I entered Jova to find chaos. The townspeople were fleeing here and there, being hounded by the walking dead. Unlike the skeletons, these corpses retained large amounts of decaying flesh, and were unarmed. But I knew from experience that zombies are deadly enough without weapons.

I made to move forward, but was halted as another zombie rose from the ground in front of me. Its empty eye sockets bore into my eyes as its rotting flesh filled my nose with its disgusting aroma. Not wanting to give it time to attack, I lashed it with Vampire Killer no less than three times, but apart from dislodging from loose flesh, I accomplished nothing. My weakness showed itself now more than ever, as the zombies in Castlevania were torn to ribbons with but a single lash of my whip. I began to despair as two more zombies raised from the ground behind me, until the words of my father, Samuel Belmont, returned to me.

"_Simon, my son,_" he had said to me when I was but a lad. "_Someday you may be forced to do battle against the forces of the night. If you do, you will come face to face with Dracula's most common minion. They are walking corpses; zombies, if you will. Many people foolishly waste their energy trying to fight these enemies as they would a man. This is the wrong way to deal with these foes. We humans are supported by our skeletal and muscle systems, all of which are connected and controlled by our brain. But zombies lack brains, and have not the power to move on their own. They are animated by Dracula's black magic. It holds them aloft and directs all their movements. To defeat these abominations, you must sever the spine. That is where the magic flows. Without it, the body will return to the earth from whence it came._"

Taking these words to heart, I ducked behind the first zombie and landed a blow directly to its spine, shattering it. True to my father's word, the zombie crumpled to the ground. Within seconds, it had turned to dust.

I dealt with the second zombie in a similar fashion, but as I turned to face the third, I found that it had closed in on me. Throwing its arms around me, it sank its teeth into my shoulder. Gritting my teeth, I tore the zombie off of me and quickly disposed of it.

The battle lasted long into the night. After what seemed like an eternity, the sun finally broke over the horizon. The zombies howled in agony before turning to dust. Gasping with exhaustion, I reached for a nearby building to steady myself. One by one, the villagers began exiting their homes. A moment of silence passed, then a cheer rose up from the villagers. A lone man approached me from out of the crowds.

"Master Belmont," he said to me. "You have saved our town. I know you must move on, but I will spend the day putting wards over the residents' houses. But first…" He motioned for me to follow him into a nearby alley. "I notice that your whip lacks the power it displayed two years ago. No, don't tell me why," he requested as I opened my mouth to respond. "It's best I don't know the details. But I can restore power to your whip. Not all of it, I lack those skills, but it will help."

I nodded, my hope restored after a long night. "I will be forever in your debt, good sir. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about money," he admonished. "You just saved our village. It's a miracle that we survived without casualties; no one apart from yourself could have orchestrated such a miracle. Here, give me your whip." I readily complied. Taken it into his hands, Vampire Killer began to glow. Its length increased by about a foot, and small thorns adorned the tip. "There! Now you possess a Thorn Whip. I don't know what you're up to, Master Belmont, but Godspeed!"

I thanked the man and left the alleyway. Amazingly, the villagers had already begun their normal routine. It never ceases to astound me how much a human can endure. Which reminded me of my own weariness. I had been awake for nearly a full day now. Remembering the words of the maiden, I sought the church.

Having been to Jova many times, I found it readily enough. The inside was empty; I supposed the priests were giving their blessings to the wounded. Jova may have escaped casualties, but I highly doubt any other town did. It stood to reason that the other villages suffered zombie attacks of their own, and I am but one man, capable of being in only one place at any given time.

When I reached the center of the church, I kneeled down and closed my eyes. "Oh Lord!" I prayed. "I fight this battle in your name, so that your people may live without fear! Please, God! Grant me the strength to continue your will, so that peace might return to this land!" As I prayed, I felt a strange, but not unpleasant sensation swell up inside me. My eyes felt lighter, and opened readily. My body, no longer weary, moved easily, as if I had just woken from a good night's sleep. The shoulder wound I suffered at the hand of the zombie had completely vanished along with any doubts I may have had about my dream. Exiting the church, there was but one thing left for me here.

Within minutes, I found the old man. Or rather, he found me. His aged face bore a fine beard of pure white. His eyes were experienced, and shown with a kindness. If only I had seen them before. "So you've returned, have you? Perhaps a White Crystal is what you seek?" Not wasting time with pleasantries, I gave the man fifty coins and accepted the jewel. It was a beautiful sphere that reflected the light several times within itself. "Now on your way, Master Belmont. Those body parts won't collect themselves."

"Stop!" I ordered as he turned to leave. "Who are you? How do you know of my mission?"

The old man turned his head to look at me out of the corner of his eye. The corner of his mouth was turned upwards. "All in good time, Master Belmont. All in good time." He looked away and walked around a corner. I chased after him, but after rounding the corner, I was befuddled to find that he was nowhere in sight.

Not having the time to loiter around, I left Jova towards Berkeley Mansion, the first leg of my journey finally underway.


	4. The First Assault

Well, it's been a few months. I guess I kinda lost interest. But I'm back with more ghosts and ghouls than ever before, due in no small part to new reviewer SilverOnith, whose review inspired me to revisit this story.

Now, keep in mind that from this point forward, I will be taking some creative liberties with the story, both to make the story flow better, and to make it more interesting. Fans of Simon's Quest will spot the changes in an instant. Enjoy!

-

**Chapter 4**

**The First Assault  
**

My way from Jova was swift. The crumbling bridge was slightly more difficult to traverse, due to the way the remains were assembled. Still, I managed to cross it and head through the Veros Woods. The monsters still plagued me, but my new Thorn Whip was more than a match for them. Skeleton and wolfman alike were torn asunder with a single lash.

It was almost noon before I reached Berkeley. The structure, three stories in height, showed the obvious signs of age. Vines traveled up the walls, and cracks abounded the ancient structure. I had to wonder how the decaying building stood up to the ravages of time and nature. In front of the mansion was a simple courtyard surrounded by a rusty iron fence. Apart from the stone pathway connecting the gateway, now devoid of a gate, to the front door, the courtyard was filled only with overgrown weeds. No one remembers now why the five mansions were built, only that no one wanted to travel close enough to any of them to tear them down.

A rumble in my stomach told me I should rest before entering. For reasons unknown, the monsters stayed away from the mansion's courtyard. Giving thanks, I hastily fed myself from my provisions. The blessing from the church had quelled both my hunger and thirst, but such things were only temporary. Washing down my short meal with a gulp of water I had brought with me, I laid my traveling gear down by the door, confident that they would not be bothered.

Entering, I came across the same pool as before. This time, though, I held the White Crystal out in front of me. There was a brief but brilliant flash of white light, and when it faded, an equally white platform floated in the water in front of me. I stepped onto it, only to have the platform lift upwards. The sudden movement nearly made me lose my balance, but my training once again saved me. The platform rose to the floor above and stopped.

Stepping off, I turned to examine the platform more closely. "How curious," I mused. "A platform that can elevate a person or persons, and presumably do the opposite. If someone could harness this power, it would make traveling in towers, or merely multi-story buildings much easier! I shall have to make note of this device once I complete my quest." A small voice in the back of my head replied, '_If you complete your quest…_'. I quickly silenced it. I had no room to doubt myself. "What shall I call this elevating device? Perhaps…an elevator? No, of course not, that's silly. No matter, someone with more experience than I shall find an appropriate name."

A soft _clink_ behind me brought me back to reality. Without missing a beat, I spun around with my whip extended, knocking over the armored knight that had been sneaking up behind me. It tried to get back up, but a subsequent lash broke it apart. As I had suspected, it was merely animated armor, with no one inside. It had been armed with a trident, which could have gone right through my head. I cursed myself for allowing my curiosity to overcome my survival instincts.

Moving forward, I spotted two staircases in the dim, eerie light that pervaded the mansion, one leading up and the other leading down. But between them and myself was a skeleton, armed with a sword and shield. This one seemed sure of itself, like the ones I had fought during the night. But its bones were still fairly brittle, and weren't able to move fast enough to block my ship from crushing its skull. Looking up, I gasped as I noticed a nearby window. Though it was just past noon, I saw nothing but darkness from my vantage point. I realized then that the time of day would likely have no effect on the monsters within the mansions.

With my foe defeated, that left only my choice of staircases. One surely lead to a dead-end, while the other would bring me closer to my goal. After debating for a moment, I ascended to the third floor, on the grounds that the Count seemed fond of hiding in the highest point of his castle. Surely he would do the same for his remains.

The room I entered led me back towards the front of the mansion. There were a few more skeletons, but I dispatched them as quickly as I had the first. The new length allowed me to strike them before they prepared their defenses. In the center of the room was a gargoyle statue. In between battles, I wondered why the builder had chosen such an ostentatious location for a gargoyle. At the far side of the room were a series of platforms leading upwards. Given the distance, it seemed to lead all the way up to the fifth floor, bypassing the fourth. To ascend, I would have to leap from one to another, until I reached the top. I was used to this type of obstacle from Castlevania. It would be irritating, but not impossible. Though how these platforms were suspended in midair, I would never know.

I was preparing to climb when I heard a noise close behind me, unlike the _clink_ of the armor. Not bothering to turn, I swiftly dodged to the side, only to have a large shape lunge past. It was the gargoyle from earlier! It must have come to life via black magic. It turned with great agility and leapt into the air, attempting to land on me. I dodged a second time and lashed it as it landed. The beast howled, and cracks formed in its stone body, but it still moved. I reared back to strike again, but I was preempted by the gargoyle spitting a ball of fire at me. As close as I was, I was just able to dodge in time, wincing as the fire singed my ear. It attempted to launch a secondary flame, but my whip was too fast for it. The second lash proved too much for it, as the blow caused it to split in twain. I steeled myself, ready for it to continue its assault despite its injuries, but it remained still.

I quickly climbed to the fifth floor. There were more stairs in front of me, leading to the sixth floor. I decided to climb them, rather than explore the fifth. I fought a number of skeletons and spear knights as I roamed down the hallway. At the end, I was confronted by an unusual design feature. The hallway stopped, then continued about two feet above where it had ended. There was a hole below this next hall that allowed me to see the fifth floor below. "There must have been a small staircase here at some point," I murmured aloud. "But why would this place be designed in such a way?" Remembering how I was attacked after riding the platform, I decided to worry about this at a later date. I leapt up onto the higher floor, only to fall right through it! The floor was only an illusion.

I had little time to brace myself for landing, but with my honed reflexes, it was of little concern. Nor were the skeletons that had awaited my arrival. The design above must have been a trap, one that would have felled a less abled warrior. Looking ahead, I noticed that sections of the floor were separated by rows of spikes, and that the safe spots were patrolled by skeletons. The wall behind them appeared to be solid, but I couldn't help but feel they were guarding something. I leaped over the first row of spikes, surprising the skeleton with a mid-air lash. It never stood a chance. The next row proceeded in the same fashion.

With my foes dispatched, I examined the wall in front of me. I soon noticed that a few of the building blocks looked slightly different than the ones surrounding it. Examining it, I felt a magical pulse flowing through them. I tossed my Holy Water at the wall to have it fall away, revealing another blood-red tome. The clue inside read: _A SYMBOL OF EVIL WILL APPEAR WHEN YOU STRIKE THE STAKE_. Its meaning was lost on me, but I was sure it would become clear when it was needed.

Making my way back to the sixth floor, I soon approached the false floor. My only choice was to leap as far as I could and hope for the best. I ran up to the edge of the hall and jumped. I landed on solid floor, though could feel my feet skirting the edge.

As I continued down the hall, I encountered another skeleton. This one lacked a sword, but threw a bone at me as I approached. Avoiding the projectile, I proceeded to close in on my target. It threw two more bones at me. I lashed the first one away and caught the second one, only to drop it immediately. The bone had burst aflame upon contact and burned my hand. Shaking the remaining flame away, I looked around; the two other bones had caught fire when they hit the floor. I didn't have time to look for long, though, as the skeleton continued its assault. I knew from Castlevania that these skeletons would never run out of bones, though the ones I fought came with the non-flaming variety. With this in mind, it only took me slightly longer to crush my foe.

At the end of the hall way, I found stairs leading down. Descending two floors, and defeating any enemies along the way, I found myself at another vertical crossroad. Once again, I opted to travel upward. The room above was set up set up like the previous room on the fifth floor, with rows of spikes across the floor. The only difference was that at the far wall was a small object on the ground, though I couldn't make out what it was. I crossed the room in the same manner as I had before, and examined the object. It was an oak stake. I wondered why Dracula would keep such an object here, seeing as how an oak stake through the heart could kill a lesser vampire. Remembering my last clue, I put the stake in my tool bag.

Looking at the wall, I found another group of magic blocks. They were hiding the second clue of Berkeley. It read: _DESTROY THE CURSE AND YOU'LL RULE BRAHM MANSION_. Needless to say, this utterly confused me. "To destroy the curse, I'll need to visit all five mansions. Does this clue really serve a purpose? I wonder…" I thought for a moment about the geography of Transylvania. "Brahm Mansion…that's the one on the Dead River, I believe." That's when it struck me. "Of course! By 'curse', this clue must be referring to the unnatural fog that pervades the Dead River. I must dispose of the fog before I can reach Brahm." I looked down at the tome. "Well, this was a waste. I could have figured that much out on my own."

I proceeded back down to the fourth floor and again down to the third. At first glance, the room seemed only to lead down to the second floor, but a secondary glance revealed a third group of magic blocks. Fighting my way past a few skeletons, I uncovered yet another clue. _A FLAME FLICKERS INSIDE THE RING OF FIRE_, read the tome. I shook my head; this one seemed so obvious that it had to mean something. I resolved to keep my eyes open for such a ring in the future.

The second floor was indistinct, apart from the door at the end of the hall. The monsters in my path fell quickly as I made my way to it. I opened the door to enter a large chamber with corpses hanging from the ceiling by their necks. Once I was assured that they weren't going to attack me, I approached the pedestal at the far wall. Atop the pedestal was an orb, softly glowing with a pale light. As I drew near, I felt the evil power emanating from the orb. I knew it must contain one of Dracula's remains. The orb was solid to the touch, and refused to budge from where it was situated. I struck at it with my whip, but it remained strong. That's when I remembered the clue. '_Strike the stake…'_ it had read. I reached into my tool bag and pulled out the oak stake, along with a small work hammer I kept on-hand. Positioning the stake, I struck at it with all my might.

In an instant, the stake shattered, but so did the orb. Where it had stood remained a single Rib. Though it looked normal, it oozed with an evil intent. Looking at it reminded me of my battle two years ago. The Count's body had been impervious to all attacks. Only his head was vulnerable. And it certainly hadn't easy to get there. The only time I saw his abdomen was when he drew back his cape to launch a wave of fire at me. Shaking off my memories, I picked up Dracula's Rib and placed it in my tool bag. I had no doubt that it would suffer no damage, despite its seemingly fragile nature.

I started to leave the room when the door slammed shut of its own accord. An audible _click _told me that it was locked. A flicker of movement above caught my attention. I looked up to find a giant skeletal bat swooping down at me with its claws extended! I leapt backwards to avoid its lunge. Not missing a beat, the Skeleton Bat pulled out of its swoop and hovered in midair, somehow supported by its skeletal wings.

For a moment we stayed like that, sizing the other up. I had fought foes like this before at Castlevania, though those bats had a full arrangement of flesh. The curse had only taken affect a day ago, so it was likely that this one hadn't the time to regain his, much to my advantage. Its body was frail, and looked as if a single strike would shatter it. Of course, the Skeleton Bat had no intention of letting me get that close. It lunged again, but I hadn't the time to strike it before it reached me, and it fled too quickly for me to strike it then. '_If only I still had use of my Axe,_" I thought bitterly. That weapon had proven invaluable against these fiends in the past, and without it, I was left with little option.

Then I remembered the Rib I just obtained. The maiden had told me that I could safely tap into its dark powers. Concentrating, I felt its energy flow and merged it with my own. As I did, light began forming on my left forearm. In less than a second, it solidified into a medium-sized shield. It attached to my armor so that my left hand was free.

The Skeleton Bat lunged a third time, but this time I held my ground. It screeched in surprise as its claws met my shield. It the moment it hesitated, I seized my chance. It roared in pain as I lashed it with Vampire Killer, the thorns tearing into it. I was wrong about its density, however, it remained intact, though visible weakened. It struggled to regain altitude, but I wasn't giving it that chance. A second blow from my Thorn Whip shattered the beast; its bones flying in all directions.

After the creature's death, I felt a surge of energy from above. Shining light was combining into a green orb, which then fell to the floor. This was the Count's reward to anyone who could crush his crush his guardians; an orb that would restore the vitality of whomever claimed it. Seeing this filled me with both relief and anger. It reminded me that though this war meant everything to my clan, and caused thousands of innocents to suffer, Dracula, in his longevity, saw it as a mere game. He loved watching my people fight their way through his increasingly powerful monsters, only to see if they can. "How dare he treat us like pawns on his chessboard!" I said aloud as I claimed the orb. My burnt hand repaired itself and my energy returned.

The door had unlocked itself, so I left the room. As I walked down the hallway, I pondered the mansion. The battle had been simple, even the guardian. "The curse must need more time to strengthen the creatures of the night. It's too much to hope for that this is the best Dracula could…" My musings were interrupted as I fell through the floor. I had stumbled onto a false floor that I had missed on my way in. I landed on a platform hovering above a large waterway. Collecting my bearings I leapt from the platform onto the nearby floor. The next stretch was swarming with spear knights, skeletons, and even a few gargoyles. But with my new shield, I was able to face their attack and come through with only a few scratches.

I eventually came to a staircase that led me back up to the second floor. In fact, it was the first room of the mansion, as I spied the stairs leading me back up. Ignoring them, I strode back towards my white platform. "Elevator…" I said aloud, a small grin coming to my face. Riding it downwards, I exited Berkeley Mansion; my mission there complete.

The sun had begun its descent into the western sky. "About, 3 o'clock, I'd wager." I decided to head to back to Veros to plot my next move.

-

Well, there it is. I know it wasn't the best dungeon scene in the world, but you can expect the next mansions to be more interesting.


	5. The Infamous Cave of Dabi

Okay, it's been awhile. I make no excuses, only results.

-

**Chapter 5**

**The Infamous Cave of Dabi  
**

The trek to Veros was unpleasant, to say the least. There were two paths, both that led away from Berkeley Mansion before turning towards Veros. In short, the paths led in a circle, with my destination opposite my location. With my time limited, I decided on a more direct route. Had I remembered that my choice included descending a steep incline, I might have reconsidered.

The grassy surface hid the ground well, forcing me to walk very slowly lest I fall. Before going much farther, I decided to turn around and press my hands against the ground above me in an attempt to help steady myself. To my dismay, my attempt failed. I had the misfortune of placing my foot into a hole in the side of the incline. Needless to say, my balance was lost.

Tumbling to the ground below, my body was thrown around in my armor much like fish in a barrel. Adding insult to injury was the fact that I had failed to see before what awaited me at the bottom. A mass of thorns greeted me as my journey downward came to a close. While my armor protected most of my body, I had quite a few scratches placed upon my face. The only positive detail I could note about my situation was that no monsters could be seen anywhere near here.

I suppose they didn't think I'd be crazy enough…

Still, though my body and ego were slightly bruised, I had achieved my intended goal. I could spot Veros in the distance, and it took me only a half an hour more to enter the town.

The sight that awaited me was one I expected, but not one I hoped for. Signs of blood painted the street while the few villagers I saw walked with a somber air. They glanced in my direction before hurrying about their business.

I was about to make my way to the church when I heard a voice cry, "Oh, it's you again." I turned to see the man I had met yesterday coming out of his store. He was a big man with a proud face and a fine beard. He looked far less angry now, though. As his eyes ran over my face, they widened slightly. "You! You're Belmont aren't you?" I nodded, steeling myself for accusations that I was sure would come. How could they not, when I was in this town mere hours before sunset.

I was surprised then, when the man responded, "I suppose I owe you an apology then." He twisted his head towards the town. "You've probably already guessed what happened here. Corpses rose from the ground and began slaughtering the townsfolk."

"Jova suffered a similar plight." I replied. "And I assume the rest of Transylvania did as well."

"Jova…" the man said softly. "So that's where you went after I ran you out of my shop. Pity…if I hadn't, then maybe…" he trailed off as a tear ran down his cheek. Wiping it away, he said, "All I knew about that book you took was that it was full of evil power. When I saw you holding it, I thought that you were a demon sent by Satan to destroy my family. If I had seen who you were, I wouldn't have had reason to be frightened. No doubt you felt the evil power and came inside to investigate?"

I nodded in affirmation. That much was true. No need for him to know any more than that.

"That's only natural, I suppose," the man continued. "You Belmonts have been protecting us from evil for many generations. If memory serves, your entire clan left your hometown when the villagers asked a few generations ago. No wonder you left my store without complaint." The man finished speaking and looked off into the sky.

Sensing that something was bothering him, I asked, "What happened when the zombies attacked?"

"Zombies, huh?" he said without tearing his glance from the heavens. "So that's what you call those things. About an hour after sunset, they rose from the ground at our feet and just began attacking."

I seized this information with interest. If the zombies didn't rise as soon as the sun set, then that would explain how Jova escaped casualties. That was about the time I arrived, after all.

"Most of us were able to get into our houses in time," he went on to say. "Those zombies didn't seem smart enough to break down the doors. We're not counting on that again, though. A man went around this morning while we were collecting the bodies, and he placed wards on all the houses. They should hold…for awhile, at least. Anyways, there was a huge commotion when they first came, and people started racing for their homes, but…" The man paused here, and put his hand across his face. "My son…my only son. He was too far out. I warned him about going too far that close to sundown, but…" The man lost his struggle to keep the tears from his face. He leaned against the wall of his store and wept in silence.

I let the man be for a few moments before softly saying, "I am sorry for your loss. It is a pain I know very well myself."

"I know," he responded. "I know. The fall of the Belmont Clan marred what should have been the happy defeat of Dracula…" He trailed off abruptly and straightened himself. "Good Lord! It's him, isn't it? For some reason, it hadn't occurred to me until just know. He's back, isn't he?"

As he turned to face me, his tear-stained eyes seemed to pierce into my very soul. "Not yet. The Count won't rise again on his own. But his foul mark still plagues the land. If left unattended, then his minions will stalk the land and guarantee his return."

"And that's what you're doing, isn't it?" inquired the man. "You're trying to stop this. You're going to save us again from a terror that no one predicted."

"That is my intent," I assured him. "I am on a journey to stop Dracula's evil plan and return peace to our land."

The man shook his head sadly. "To be forced to fight again so soon after you finish...what a world we live in. I stand here mourning my son, yet I can't help but feel that you're getting the worst end of the bargain."

"It is the duty of the Belmont Clan, which I will restore, to guard Transylvania against the Legions of the Night. Worry not for me, good sir. I have no regrets about my lot in life." I put great effort into not revealing my fear as I said this. This man needed no more sorrows to add to his own.

The man smiled slightly. "I suppose that's more than can be said for the average man. You Belmonts are a breed apart. Not that I have any complaints with my life. At least, not until…" His smile faded as fresh memories boiled back onto the surface.

Wishing to distract him, if only temporarily, from his plight, I asked, "You are a weapon store owner, aren't you, Mr…?"

Blinking his tears away, the man shook his head in self-reproach. "I've taken up so much of your time and I haven't even introduced myself. Where are my manners? The name's Thomason. Nathan Thomason."

"Well met, Mr. Thomason," I replied. "I was wondering if you, perchance, were familiar with the Lord's magic?"

"The White Arts, huh? I've dabbled in it a little, for the sake of my trade. Not many are willing to do so, since us common folk sometimes mistake it for the Dark Arts. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you could do something with my whip." I drew Vampire Killer to illustrate my point.

Mr. Thomason's eyes went wide. Without saying a word, he beckoned for me to follow him into his store. Once inside, he bolted his door and pulled me over to the far wall and glared into my eyes. "I know weapons," he said in all but a whisper. "And there's no way that whip of yours took you all the way through Castlevania. Something's happened, hasn't it? That 'foul mark' you mentioned earlier. It did something to your whip." It wasn't a question.

"My weapons have suffered, it is true," I replied, choosing my words carefully. "But the enemy suffers a handicap as well. Fear not, for the odds are no worse off than before." I prayed that he wouldn't ask much else. The truth in this case is better left unknown. But as occupied as I was, I couldn't help but notice a dagger hanging from the wall beyond the owner. Apart from my own, it was the finest blade I had ever laid eyes on.

Mr. Thomason's softening expression brought me back to reality. "I reckon you're right, Belmont. Two years ago, we had far more casualties than what we suffered last night. Small blessings, I suppose. Now, on to business." He stepped behind his counter and assumed a professional air. "I'm guessing you wanted to know if I could restore some power to that whip of yours, is that right?"

"Yes, good sir, it is."

"Well, I've got good news and bad news. I can strengthen the whip, but not to its fullest extent. That, and I'll need some materials that I won't have until tomorrow at the latest. Can you wait until then?"

Disheartened, I told him that I could not. "However, I will be passing back through here before too long. If I pay you in advance, can you be ready when I return?"

"Aye, I can. It'll cost one hundred and fifty coins, though."

Pointing to the knife I saw earlier, I said, "And how much that for that exemplary blade?"

"That one? That's one of the best daggers I've ever forged. I won't let it go for anything less than one hundred coins." His face wore a smirk, confident that I wouldn't be able to pay such an amount. His expression quickly turned to shock as I laid the appropriate amount onto the counter. "Well, I'll be! How is it you have so much money to throw around? I can't imagine that killing vampires pays well."

It was my turn to smile. "Right you are, Mr. Thomason. We Belmonts must find other trades to support ourselves in times of peace. I myself am a potter, and a rather good one if I do say so myself. And of course, we save our money carefully for times such as these, so that the land doesn't fall to evil because the resident Belmont has an empty pocket."

Mr. Thomason let out a hardy guffaw. "Wouldn't that be poetic justice, that? Humanity's greed would be our own downfall. Well, I'm a man of my word. Take the blade, the sheath is on the shelf below it, and I'll be ready when upon your return. Fare thee well, Master Belmont."

"Fare thee well, Mr. Thomason."

Leaving the store, I made my way to the town church. Finding it was easy, as it was the tallest building in town. There, I gave a prayer for those that lost their lives and I revitalized myself. Outside the church, I turned towards the east end of town. With the Dead River blocked as it was, the only mansion readily accessible to me was Rover, which sat in the middle of the Yuba Lake, to the southeast.

Now, it might be a good time to describe the landscape around the town of Veros. As you know, a sharp incline separates Veros from Berkeley Mansion. The land rises more gradually to the west into the Veros Woods. But to east of Veros is a cliff wall too steep to climb. The quickest way to proceed towards Yuba Lake and the town of Aljiba from here is via a cave known as Dabi's Path.

Two centuries ago, the only way to reach Aljiba from Veros was to head west until the land raised high enough, then double back towards the east. Bypassing Berkeley Mansion, you would soon reach a mountain that you would be forced to scale in order to reach the lands beyond. Dabi, a young architect, had taken it upon himself to solve this problem once and for all. Starting from the top, he and a team of dedicated individuals carved a tunnel through the mountain, connect the eastern lands with the west. But they did not stop there. They carved downwards, slowly and painfully. Their goal was to reach the bottom of the cliff and make a safe passage to Veros. And they did, after thirty years of backbreaking labor.

Dabi often had to replace his workers, who tired of the long days and little pay, but he never gave up his dream. Indeed, the story goes that he gave a triumphant laugh when he finally chiseled through the cliff wall and saw Veros beyond. The rest of the day was spent whittling out an exit. As the sun set on the newly opened tunnel, Dabi turned towards the townspeople (who had gathered throughout the day to watch) and cried, "It is done!" He promptly collapsed on the ground, dead. His fifty year-old body had simply worn itself out. The astounded townspeople had him buried in their cemetery, for he had been a citizen once upon a time, and they named the passage in honor of him.

This had been one of my favorite stories when I was a child. I had visited Dabi's Path before, but it never ceased fill me with a sense of awe at how much effort it must of taken. A man did not have to be a Belmont to be an extraordinary individual. As I entered, I took note of the river by my feet. This underground river had posed quite a problem for Dabi and his crew, and redirecting it took a full five years. It was accomplished via a pipe system that ended up draining from the walls, though I couldn't see the drains in question. A stone path led across the river to a set of stairs that led up the opposite wall. Columns on either side supported the ceiling above me, for the cave was separated into many floors. I reached into my pouch and pulled out a small lantern. Lighting it, I hung it from my belt.

I hadn't gone far, however, when I noticed something shift in the darkness ahead. I had barely registered it before a skeleton leapt at me. With no time to draw my whip, I instead drew my new dagger. I drove it into one of the skeleton's ribs and used the leverage to toss the foul being backwards over my head. Now I was able to ready Vampire Killer as I turned to face my adversary. It was attempting to climb to its feet, but a stroke of my whip destroyed it for good. I glanced down at my new blade with pride; not half an hour had passed, and already it had proven its worth.

A similar occurrence took place on the next floor up, but this time I had prepared Dracula's Rib. My shield blocked the first charge, allowing me to dispose of the skeleton at my leisure. There were others though. Dabi had fitted mirrors into the walls of the cave, so that the light of a lantern would reflect many times, allowing for better vision. The people of Veros took it upon themselves to care for these mirrors, an everlasting tribute to the great architect. As it was, I could see the shapes of several skeletons. And they seemed to have learned from their friend's mistake.

The skeletons, there were five, surrounded me. Going on the offensive, I struck at the one directly in front of me. As it fell to pieces, another one charged me from the left. Or rather, it tried to before I reached through its rib cage and thrust through the spine with my dagger. Like zombies, skeletons are animated via their backbone. The other skeletons moved against me, but I lashed with my whip in a wide arc, smashing all three of them in one motion.

There were several more floors, seven in all. But as nothing more than skeletons stood in my way, I quickly ascended to the top of the cave. Taking the eastern exit, I emerged into the Aljiba Woods. Some demon spiders spat acidic liquid at me, but I was easily able to dodge and counter. Apart from the spiders, some skeletons barred my path onwards. They would have been simple enough, but it was at this point that the sun set on the second day of my journey. I hadn't noticed at first, but the skeletons here were stronger than the ones in the Veros Woods. It took two lashes of my Thorn Whip to slay them. With this new development, it took a full hour's travel to reach the fork in the road.

Aljiba lay to the east, but it would be pointless to venture there at night. I decided head on to Yuba Lake to the south. The land sloped down somewhat this way, and soon brought me into another tunnel. This one wasn't as infamous as Dabi's Path, however. Naturally, I faced another contingent of skeletons on the inside. But as I fought my way forward, I was abruptly struck on the side of the head. Looking up, I saw what appeared to be an eyeball with wings floating above. There were several more of them closing in. They were bothersome pests, but soon disposed of.

Needless to say, I was feeling pretty confident as I exited the cave onto the shores of Yuba Lake. But my confidence soon turned to astonishment as I glanced across the surface of the lake.

Rover Mansion was nowhere to be found…


End file.
